


One More Night

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God damn it Jinyoung how times do I have to tell you to-”</p><p>“-clean up after myself, yes Jaebum, only like a million times if I’m counting correctly. Which honestly, is quite hypocritical coming from someone who keeps this dump smelling like weed every day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Maroon 5's song "One More Night"

 

~~

Jaebum didn’t even bother to censor the string of profanity that escaped his lips when he bumped his head on the door frame, fumbling his keys with one hand and steadying the heavy door with the other as he tried to prevent the guitar on his back from bumping into anything on his way inside. Safely shutting the door, he let out a sigh of relief, but the moment he switched the hallway lights back on the irritation was back tenfold.

“God damn it Jinyoung how times do I have to tell you to-”

“-clean up after myself, yes Jaebum, only like a million times if I’m counting correctly. Which honestly, is quite hypocritical coming from someone who keeps this dump smelling like weed every day.”

Jinyoung was mercilessly sarcastic with his words, not even bothering to look up from his book when he responded.

“I told you, if it bothers you so much buy an air freshener or something. It’s freezing outside, I’m not about to lose my fingers to frostbite.”

“Then smoke in the hallway, or in someone else’s room, I don’t care. You want to kill yourself early, fine, but don’t do me off too with your second hand smoke.”

“Park Jinyoung!” The guitar was tossed haphazardly on the dining table as Jaebum crossed the room to reach Jinyoung in two large strides, grabbing him up roughly by the collar. “Are you kidding me?!”

Jinyoung looked unphased, staring up at him with an unimpressed look that only served to make Jaebum even more infuriated.

“What? Can’t take the truth, Im. Jae. Bum?”

Jaebum growled, tightening his grip on Jinyoung’s shirt. Jinyoung only lazily raised an eyebrow before Jaebum suddenly shoved him backwards, causing him to stumble and fall back onto the couch. The book slipped from Jinyoung’s hands, tumbling to the ground and landing open and facedown, a few of its middle pages crumpling.

Of course, that was what finally managed to get a rise out of him.

“Are you kidding me? Get a grip!” Jinyoung’s face twisted into one of spite, glaring up at Jaebum furiously.

Smug at finally eliciting a reaction, it was Jaebum’s turn to raise an eyebrow, though he did so mockingly.

“Finally can admit you’re upset, huh? Can you just spit it out already so I can apologize for whatever managed to piss you off this time so we can both just move on with our lives already, thank you very much?”

Jinyoung bristled, fists clenching.

“You make it sound like I’m just being petty.”

Jaebum shrugged.

“How would I know? You’re not telling me anything, at least.”

“Because you haven’t fucking been home the past five nights! And don’t tell you had gigs every day, you literally sent me a drunk pic of that chick latched onto your neck.”

At this, Jaebum winced slightly; nothing Jinyoung had said was false, at least not really.

“Well, you were the one who said you didn’t want to become exclusive in the first place.”

Jaebum knew it was a dick thing to say, but couldn’t help it anyways. Because while he knew Jinyoung hadn’t meant it that way, it wasn’t a lie, either. No matter what his intentions were, and even if Jaebum had kinda deserved it at the time, those words had still hurt. A lot. Probably more than Jaebum would ever want to admit aloud.

Jinyoung’s eyes darkened, something fierce flashing across them that nearly masked the underlying hurt.

“You know what, I’m done. I’m so done. I don’t even know why I bothered to stay, it’s clear I should’ve left a long time ago.”

Jinyoung stood up, picking up his book off the ground in one jerky motion. His words came out choppy, stilted, as if he was just barely managing to hold onto control. He turned to walk to their bedroom, presumably to grab his stuff, but a vice-like grip found its way to his wrist first.

“Jaebum, let go.”

“No, you’re not going anywhere,” Jaebum growled, yanking Jinyoung back so he was facing him again. “You don’t get to do that, just walk out like, like-”

“Like what?” Jinyoung spat, twisting his wrist in an attempt to free it from Jaebum’s hold but with no success. “Like I have the right to do whatever I want? Jaebum, I’ve had enough of your shit so _let me go_.”

At this, Jaebum hissed, lips twisting in a snarl as he only pulled Jinyoung in closer, so his hot breath ghosted across Jinyoung’s face when he spoke.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ try to pin all the blame on me, you’ve left me waiting just as many times as you’ve waited for me.” Jinyoung looked away at this, giving up his struggle to escape Jaebum’s grip, spurring Jaebum to continue on. “So don’t you fucking go act all superior and shit, not now, Park Jinyoung. You and me, neither of us buy that shitty act.”

If Jinyoung had been close to relenting, that last sentence immediately reignited the flame of fury within him.

“An _act_? Is that what you think this is?” Jinyoung said hotly, face coloring with anger. “Is that really all you think of me? I really have nothing better to do than to put on a show and be petty and laugh as you spin around in circles, is that really it?”

“Is that not how it is, though? Really? Because you sure as hell haven’t given me much else to go off,” Jaebum shot back, eyes narrowing as he glared back unflinchingly.

At these words, an unidentifiable emotion flashed briefly across Jinyoung’s face, but before Jabum could even attempt to place it it was gone. Jinyoung slumped, expression dropping back to that infuriatingly calm mask that drove Jaebum out of his mind.

“Fine. Fine, whatever you want to say. It’s my fault then, okay? Can you please just let me go?”

“No, not until we solve this, whatever this is.” Jaebum remained stubborn, but with the fire gone from Jinyoung, he himself was also losing steam.

Finally, Jinyoung had begun to look weary, exhaustion marking his features as he looked at Jaebum almost pleadingly.

“Jaebum, we just can’t keep doing this. This isn’t healthy, and this isn’t the first time.”

Jaebum swallowed, his tight grip on Jinyoung’s wrist lessening slightly but still refusing to wholly let go.

“I know. I know, but don’t say it’s that easy for you to let go. I know it’s not for me, at least.”

There was a conviction in Jaebum’s voice that made Jinyoung’s stomach flip and he closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose.

“Don’t go putting words in my mouth, Jaebum. I really can’t do this anymore.”

Yet even to his own ears, these words sounded unconvincing.

“Are you sure?”

These words were whispered and Jinyoung shivered; his eyes were still closed, but he could feel that Jaebum had moved in closer, his lips just a hair away from his own. Jinyoung didn’t move, tense and waiting.

Then finally, _finally_ , Jaebum’s lips made contact, gently pressing against the soft flesh of Jinyoung’s own. Contrary to how aggressively they’d been attacking each other before, the kiss was gentle, inquisitive, and oh-so-careful.

Jinyoung could feel his resolve melting away. He knew he should probably be shoving Jaebum away right now, should be saying no and putting his foot down on the matter once and for all. Jaebum tasted like smoke and ashes, but Jinyoung was used to it, and if anything that should’ve been yet another reminder of his previous resolution to end things.

If he really wanted to, he could still leave. He could do it. Because even though Jaebum could be a bastard, Jinyoung knew he’d never actually force him into anything.

That amount of trust was somehow still there, despite it all. Despite everything that had happened, despite all the fights, all the things Jinyoung couldn’t trust Jaebum with anymore and just as many things Jaebum probably couldn’t trust Jinyoung with, either, that was still one thing that hadn’t yet been lost.

So in the end, Jinyoung didn’t move away.

Slowly, Jaebum deepened the kiss, his hand finally moving away from Jinyoung’s wrist to cradle the back of his neck instead as Jinyoung began to reciprocate. Jinyoung could feel how Jaebum’s lips had began to curve upwards, movements becoming even more gentle if at all possible.

When they finally parted, Jaebum was smiling at him, tired but hopeful.

Jinyoung knew he’d lost.

“One more night.”

 


End file.
